The invention relates to an aqueous dispersion of fructan-containing particles, to a method of preparing an aqueous dispersion of fructan-containing particles, and to uses thereof.
Aqueous dispersions of fructan-containing particles are as such known. An example of such a dispersion is typically created when a fructan having a limited solubility in water, such as for example inulin, in particular when inulin chains having a degree of polymerisation of at least 11 are present, is mixed with water.
A frequently observed disadvantage of such known dispersions is that they are not stable, in the sense that sediments are formed upon standing. Another frequently observed disadvantage of such dispersions is that they are too viscous and/or that gel formation has taken place, so that it is no longer possible to handle the dispersion as one would want with a liquid system, e.g. through pumping.